The unpredictable nature of tactical combat and self-defense calls attention to the need for weapons and devices which maximize user capabilities and provide versatile performance for a variety of adverse situations. Any method of improving capability and reaction times or eliminating unnecessary actions or devices would improve safety and efficiency in self-defense, combat or personnel containment situations. Typically, users must carry a variety of devices and switch between them as needed, which exposes the user to risk of harm in time-critical scenarios. There is a need in the art for devices that serve a dual purpose and thus save space and time in the context of self-defense and combat situations. It would be particularly advantageous to add new capabilities to trusted weaponry and equipment.